danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Works
"Water Works" is the second episode that teaches about water safety and how to stay safe whenever near water. Episode info When the Danger Rangers' archenemy Commander Octodon builds his vast underwater hideout that causes the oceans to rise, he sends his henchmen Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams to sabotage the pools the Danger Rangers plan to build (and make float-worthy) all over the world, especially in Puerto Rico, where Octodon lives. Octodon and his men are also planing to ruin the Rangers' reputation and make them lose their job. Meanwhile, Fallbot attempts to prove himself good enough to go on missions with the others by stowing away (against Danger Ranger rules) on the hovercraft, and he becomes the only one to witness the bad guys' actions, only not to be believed because he was the only one around, and he is not trained. Plot The Danger Rangers are putting things away into certain places under guidance of Rangers GB and Sully, respectively telling the rest of the Rangers where to put whatever they have and ask about, and checking it off the list. Fallbot brings over casefiles, much to Sully's "Good call" words. Sully tells him to scan them into his memory bank and recycle the paper. He reminds Kitty that he is the boss because he is the seal with appeal, but Kitty always thought he was some "galoot with a snoot," honking his "snoot" (nose, actually), to her own amusement. While Fallbot is doing his job, while expressing his wishes to join their missions, he accidentally picks up Squeeky by the tail, because he is standing on one of the sheets of paper, which results in shredding his lab coat. Sully saves him, but because of jamming up Fallbot's memory bank, he bounces off the walls and ceilings and falls. Savo then reports danger in a water park in Cancún, Mexico, some of the victims of which include workers who try to fix the pipes, but there is too strong a wave. Fallbots falls down the stairs with tape all over him trying to catch up with the real Danger Rangers, but GB saves him. She explains, upon his questioning, that he is never taken with the real DRs because he is not professionally trained like the real emergency workers. She tells him to start getting Danger Ranger ready by storing safety equipment in its proper place. But he bumps into one of the lockers, wishing to become a real Danger Ranger and to have someone else do closet detail. Meanwhile, the villainous accomplices, Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams are... or rather, Lobster Theodore is, messing up the pipes, while Joey lazes around watching him. They report it to Commander Octodon, but the villains find out the Danger Rangers. Octodon threatens to have them in hot water if his plan is ruined from the Danger Rangers catching them in the act. They therefore run off. The Rangers save the kids, such as Sully and Kitty saving kids from falling off a slide, Burble saving a raccoon family, and the owner, Hector Delgado, donates a $1000 grand check to promote water safety worldwide. In the ocean, Octodon watched the TV and eating food because he surprised and shocked that the Danger Rangers are creating the world of a safety tips. He spit out of the screen and talked to the boys that when they reached Puerto Rico, they want a board on his yacht to make his worthy and discovered he's building the greatest hideout ever. He's got an awfully idea that they'll ruined everything and the Danger Rangers will forced to hanged the leotards before they moved to San Juan. (More to come.) Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Hector Delgado *Commander Octodon *Lobster Theodore *Joey Clams *Sheila the Cancun Reporter *London Reporter *Raccoon Kids *Raccoon Dad *Rhino Boy *Otter Boys (cameo for just one in the water park in Cancun; both appear in the song segment) *Kelly Lamb (cameo) *Billy Goat (cameo in both the Cancun water park and the song segment) *Alex (cameo in the song segment) *Peter Possum *Harry *Penguin *Distressed Pool Chimp * Various minor characters Quotes *''(first lines) ''Kitty: Fire extinguishers? Gabriela: Bottom shelf. Sully: Check. Burt: Safety helmets? Gabriela: Foot locker. Sully: Check. * Burble: Bandages? Gabriela: First aid kits. Sully: Check. Gabriela: Great job, Rangers. Looks like everyone's accounted for. *'Kitty:' Remind me again. Sully: Because I'm... the seal with appeal. Kitty: Funny. I always thought you were some... (honking Sully's nose) ... galoot with a snoot. (she giggles) *'Gabriela:' When danger calls... (she unwinds the tape from Fallbot) ... Fallbot falls. Fallbot: Ah, hackers and hard drives, GB. Why don't they ever take me along on a mission? Gabriela: Well, because you never had the proper training like policemen and firefighters. You need to be Danger-Ranger-ready. I know! You can start getting ready right now, by putting all that stuff in its proper place. *'Lobster Theodore:' There are two things I hate: hot water and melted butter! *'London Reporter:' The Danger Rangers may talk the safety talk, but they certainly don't walk the safety walk. *'Kitty:' Do you think we might have been a little hard on him, Sully? He was just trying to be a real Danger Ranger. Sully: Well, you got it half-right. He's a real danger. *'Sully:' Fallbot, you can't keep blaming others for your mistakes. *'Sully:' What do you see, Squeeky? Squeeky: Nothin'. Kitty: What do you mean? Sully: Aren't the X-ray goggles working? Squeeky: They're workin' fine. Burble: But you don't see anything inside the yacht? Squeeky: Nope, because there's nothin' to see. (He sees what's inside the yacht: Octodon is draining water from inside it.) Squeeky: The yacht's a fake! A decoy! And it looks like our fishy friends are behind all these riptides! *'Commander Octodon:' Oh, well. Time to lighten the load. (He throws Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams overboard.) *'Commander Octodon:' Follow those safety rules, and you'll never get me, Rangers! *'Savo:' Don't you think we've seen enough bot-overboard antics for one day, Gabriela? Locations *Cancun, Mexico *Athens, Greece *London, England *San Juan, Puerto Rico *Agva Tropicana *Snack Shack Miscellaneous * Operation Global Swim * YMCA Water Training Program Machines Used *Laser Glove *X-ray Goggles Songs * Everybody Be Water Safe Trivia * "Water Works" is the only episode to have only one song ("Everybody Be Water Safe"). It is also the only episode to have any specific song sung in full with the music more than once, as first, it is a musical segment that is sung without Fallbot, and later, Fallbot sings it with the other Rangers. In fact, where Squeeky sang mainly the first time, Fallbot sang those parts the second time instead. ** Of course, "Protect Your Ears" is partially sung twice more in "Safe and Sound," but only once was that song sung in full. * Kevin Michael Richardson and guest star Nika Futterman share the same birthday: October 25th; in fact, Futterman was born on Richardson's fifth birthday. * Subsequently, Richardson and Futterman both appear in supporting roles in the Disney Jr. series The Lion Guard, with Richardson as Basi (the father of Beshte) and Futterman as Zira. * It is odd that Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams can't swim because lobsters and clams are sea animals. Of course, lobsters and clams live on the ocean floor altogether. * Oddly, the Danger Rangers are never heard apologizing to Fallbot for not believing him when he said it was Lobster Theodore and Joey Clams's fault the London pool was ruined and the Rangers' safety equipment was stolen, or that the Rangers were being discredited on TV. * Nobody becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. * A "galoot" is some kind of silly individual. * None of the Danger Rangers wear shoes or socks throughout any of this episode. Goofs *The Mexican water park owner, Hector Delgado, gives a $1,000,000 check. Dollars are not the currency in Mexico. They use pesos instead. *During the danger scene display SAVO shows the Rangers, one of the panicked visitors runs forward and mysteriously just appears back to where she was again and again, like on a video being replayed. *When Fallbot asks Gabriela why the other Danger Rangers don't take him, Gabriela has landed on the palm of his hand (but not his fingers). But when the scene cuts to her answer, she is perching her feet on his fingers. *Oddly, in this episode, speaking of said Danger Ranger, she is able to hover with only one wing to point to the lockers with one of the other's tips. So why, in "Cave Save," does she need to carry Burt's Motion Activated Sonar Echo Locator with her foot when hovering? *When Sully tries to answer Fallbot as to whether the former would like to be the latter's swim buddy, and Fallbot yanks him along, the purple part of Kitty's uniform is a light purple. *During the second time "Everybody Be Water Safe" is sung, when Kitty is walking by the pool and starting the second verse, the same color error happens. *During the first time "Everybody Be Water Safe" is sung (as the music video with the title at the beginning and end), ironically, Burble runs when he says, "Let's jump in the pool!" *Fallbot could not have heard the Danger Rangers sing "Everybody Be Water Safe" the first time, even though he stowed away onto the hovercraft. So how could he have known how Squeeky's part went well enough to sing it the second time it was sung? *When Fallbot opens the locker, the thin orange stripe on one of the inflatable rafts briefly turns red-orange. *Sully manages to finish the "And when those waves come crashing down" line the second time "Everybody Be Water Safe" is sung when he has gone underwater from his back-flip, and it doesn't sound bubbly when he is underwater. *Mistakenly, in the title card, Kitty's hands and feet are all pink. *During the last scene in which Fallbot and the Rangers (except Gabriela) are in the pool, Kitty's tail tip briefly turns pink like most of her fur. *In credits on YouTube. Relevant Lessons Not Taught * When the Danger Rangers review water safety with Fallbot, and he mentions when not to go swimming, he doesn't mention not to swim on icy days or during thunderstorms. * A good life vest fits perfectly and is completely damage-free (also see the other water safety episode). However, Fallbot does damage his life vest from accidentally hooking it onto the handle in the locker door. * It is never safe to dive or jump into an above-ground swimming pool because no matter where you do either of those from and no matter what the height, you could get badly hurt. Gallery Water Works.PNG Water Works (2).PNG Water Works (3).PNG Water Works (4).PNG Water Works (5).PNG File:Sully_and_Kitty.jpeg Water Works (6).PNG Water Works (7).PNG Water Works (8).PNG Water Works (9).PNG Water Works (10).PNG Water Works (11).PNG Water Works (11).PNG Water Works (12).PNG Water Works (13).PNG Water Works (14).PNG Water Works (15).PNG Water Works (16).PNG Water Works (17).PNG Water Works (18).PNG Capture.PNG Road Trip.PNG DVD covers S-l1600 (5).jpg S-l1600 (7).jpg S-l1600 (6).jpg Ending credits File:20180816 125348-1-.jpg File:20180816 125403-1-.jpg File:20180816 125504-1-.jpg File:20180816 125514-1-.jpg File:20180816 125509-1-.jpg File:20180816 125357-1-.jpg File:20180816 125518-1-.jpg File:20180816 125608-1-.jpg File:20180816 125522-1-.jpg File:20180816 125700-1-.jpg File:20180816 125644-1-.jpg File:20180816 125654-1-.jpg File:20180816 125705-1-.jpg 20180816 125714-1-.jpg 20180816 125718-1-.jpg 20180816 125722-1-.jpg Category:Episodes